Applicant has devised numerous techniques and devices for monitoring the integrity of structures such as air craft components and bridges by monitoring pressure or fluid flow between a reference pressure and a cavity. Examples of such devices and systems are set out in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,794; U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,776; U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,661; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,365.
The present invention represents a further development by Applicant in the field of structural integrity and structural health monitoring.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art publication is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.
In the claims of this specification of the invention, except where the context requires otherwise due to express language or necessary implication, the words “comprise” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising” are used in an inclusive sense, i.e. to specify the presence of the stated features but not to preclude the presence or addition of further features in various embodiments of the invention.